Titans Generations
by SabreFang
Summary: Follow the adventures of the next generation of Titans. Story better than summary.  On Hold due to Writer's Block.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, if I did it would still be running.

Author's Note: Just some basic info, Jinx's name is Jenny Wrangler( I thought the comic name didn't suit the animated version and heard it used in another fanfic), Terra returned to normal, but as a side effect she lost her powers. Ages of the Junior Titans:

Nightfire- sixteen

Cybergirl- seventeen

Beastgirl- sixteen

Crow- seventeen

Little Red- eighteen

So without further ado I give you the first chapter of Titans Generations.

**Villains Old And New Part One**

**[Titans Tower Common Room]**

The Junior Titans were relaxing in the common room, as their parents had been called to stop the Hive Five. Jinx's half cybernetic daughter Jessica Wrangler, AKA Cybergirl, was currently playing video games with Tessa Logan, AKA Beastgirl, Changeling and the now powerless Terra's daughter, Alfred Grayson, AKA Nightfire, Starfire and Nightwing's half-Tamaranean son, was reviewing his father's case files regarding Slade. Alucard Roth, AKA Crow, the son of Raven and the demon Damien, was sipping a cup of herbal tea and reading one of his mother's ancient tomes, whilst his younger sister Ravenna was playing with Arsenal's daughter Lian, AKA Little Red. The only adult Titans still in the tower were Damien, Ravens mate and husband, and an eight month pregnant Starfire.

Suddenly the peaceful room was filled with alarms and flashing lights, The Junior Titans turned to the television screen as an image of Nightwing appeared. "Titans, we need you to deal with a bank robbery downtown, we'd do it ourselves but the Hive Five have us stuck here."

"Got it, we're on our way." Replied Nightfire, before turning to his team. "Titans, Go."

**[Jump City National Bank]**

The Junior Titans arrived outside the bank in their full uniforms. Nightfire's was almost identical to his father's Nightwing costume only without the mask and replacing the blue with purple, Little Red wore a red short sleeved t-shirt, a pair of red jeans with a pair of red trainers and finished the look with a red hooded cloak. Beastgirl's outfit comprised of hiking boots, a pair of khakis and a white long sleeved t-shirt, Crow wore a pair of black slacks, black boots, a black short sleeved t-shirt and a dark blue hooded cloak. Cybergirl was the only one who had no true uniform, as her body was mainly comprised of the same technology used to create Cyborg, the only difference being that the blue had been replace with pink.

The junior titans were surprised to see four Sladebots walk out of the bank, but the most shocked was Lian, who noticed that standing in the centre of the Sladebots was her mother, Cheshire. "Hello Lian." She said calmly. "It's been too long."

"Hello Mother." Lian spat out, the anger obvious in her voice. "What are you doing here, we both know that bank jobs aren't your scene, who are you working for." She questioned.

"Sorry sweetie, I can't tell you." Cheshire replied with a cocky tone.

"But I can" Said Nightfire confidently. "I've seen those robots before, in my father's Slade files."

"So close and yet so far away," Cheshire's communicator began to beep. " Well got to go, bye bye sweetie." Cheshire said blowing a kiss at Lian, before taking off at full speed.

"Oh no you don't, you're not getting away this time." Lian shouted as she began chasing her mother.

"Red, wait." Called Nightfire clenching his fists in frustration. "Dammit Harper, we're supposed to be a team."

Without warning the Sladebots attacked the remaining Titans, splitting them up and forcing them into one on one fights. Crow pulled his hood over his head. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." He chanted as black energy enveloped a car sending it hurtling towards his opponent, completely crushing it. Nightfire's opponent drew a bo staff and began attacking the young hero, who blocked the attacks with his own staff, before firing a starbolt into the Sladebot's face at point blank range. Beastgirl quickly turned into a cheetah and ran at the Sladebot facing her, gaining momentum before shifting into a rhino and ramming the robot, sending it into a wall and causing it to shut down. Cybergirl was able to easily disable her enemy with a combination of hexbolts and blasts from her sonic cannon.

As the last of the Sladebots fell, the older Titans arrived. "Sorry we're late Gizmo had some new toys." Nightwing said noticing the fallen Sladebots. "What happened here?"

Before Nightfire could answer his father, Beastgirl interrupted. "Oh man you should have seen it we kicked butt, they were all pow pow pow and we were like bam bam bam, it was so cool." Beastgirl said as she energetically fought an imaginary opponent. Changeling chuckled noticing just how much she took after him.

"Where's Lian?" Asked Arsenal as he notice that his daughter was nowhere to be seen.

"She went after Cheshire, we tried to stop her but..." Nightfire didn't have time to finish his sentence before Arsenal interrupted him.

"Which way did they go?" He asked, the concern in his voice obvious.

"They took off in that direction." Answered Crow, pointing at the street the mother and daughter had gone down. Almost instantly Roy began running in the direction they had gone.

"Roy, wait" Called Nightwing. "Dammit Harper, we're supposed to be a team." Tessa giggled to herself as she heard the older Titan repeat the same words his son had.

**[Downtown Jump City]**

Cheshire was knocked of her feet by an energy arrow, she rolled onto her back only to find her daughter standing over her, with a razor sharp arrow pointed at her throat and rage in her eyes. "Lian, sweetheart, I know you don't want to do this." Said Cheshire in a slightly fearful voice.

"Don't tell me what I want." Lian shouted bringing the arrow closer to her mother's flesh. "You don't get to make choices about my life, only parents get to do that." Lian's breathing was now heavy and ragged, tears were beginning to form in her eyes.

"Let her go Etai Yazi" Lian turned her head and saw her father walking towards her. "She doesn't deserve this." He was now stood right next to her.

"She does, daddy, she wasn't there for me." Lian was now crying, Roy took the arrow from her hand and held his crying daughter in an attempt to comfort her. "She wasn't there for me and I needed her." The other Titans had finally caught up with them and Cheshire sneaked away while she had the chance.

"Come on Etai Yazi, lets go home."

**[Titans Tower Common Room, Later That Night]**

The adult Titans stood around discussing the events of the day, when Roy walked in. "How is she friend Roy." Asked Starfire.

"She's still upset but she's not as bad as earlier." He replied with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Dick walked over and placed a comforting hand on Roy's shoulder. "That's good to hear, but what was Cheshire doing there anyway, she's an assassin not a thief, and those Sladebots were destroyed far to easily." He said, thinking out loud.

"Hey come on man, you worry way too much." Said Cyborg. "She was probably low on cash, and those kids are probably a lot stronger than we thought."

"Maybe, but I'm going to do some investigating just to make sure." Dick said as he walked to his office to consort his crime files.

**[Somewhere Underneath Jump City]**

Cheshire walked into a large dimly lit room filled with computers and monitors, and stood before a person hidden in the shadows. "Did you get it." Asked the person, obviously female from the voice.

"Yes, it was all too easy." She replied revealing a large chunk of red Kryptonite and handing it over to the mysterious woman.

"Excellent, this combined with the data we collected on the Junior Titans, brings us one step closer." The woman stepped half into the light revealing a mask with one eye hole, half orange, half blue. "Soon those wretched Titans will pay for what they did, and I will take my rightful place as ruler of Jump City."

**To Be Continued...**

End Note: Well hope you enjoyed the first chapter, don't forget to review because if you don't tell me what's wrong with the story I can't fix it. Also I'd be more than happy to answer any questions you may have.


End file.
